Cocoa Cookie/OvenBreak
|Availability = Yes|KO = 코코아 맛 쿠키|JA = ココア味クッキー|TH = คุกกี้รสโกโก้ }} 'Cocoa Cookie '''is an Epic Cookie released on November 30, 2016, alongside her Pet, Marshmallow Hamster. She has the ability to hop into her cocoa cup and collect Marshmallow Jellies after picking up a Potion. Story ''Even if her dough is 80% cocoa, she's always sipping hot cocoa, even during the summer time. Her marshmallow hat is so deliciously sweet, she needs to resist the temptation of taking a chunk out of it and dipping it into her cup. Her plump smooth cheeks just add to her charm! When she indulges in a freshly prepared cup of cocoa, all her worries melt away. Cocoa Cookie has put so much effort into this cute and cozy knitted dress! A cup of hot cocoa, and the holiday will be complete! A final ball to celebrate the end of another year. Cocoa Cookie has graced the party with the most colorful and warmest of gowns. A beautiful melody drowns the crowd in timeless bliss, and one could not be happier at this moment. Skill Basic Jellies turn into Marshmallow Jellies. Hops onto a cocoa cup and flies after collecting Potions. Collecting a Bear Jelly Party will turn Bear Jellies into either Yellow or Pink Marshmallow Jellies. Level Up for more points per Marshmallow Jelly. Magic Candy Automatically summons her cocoa cup at certain intervals. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points earned from Marshmallow Jellies. Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * How about some cocoa? General * I love cocoa, cocoa, and more cocoa! * Mmm, nothing better than hot and sweet cocoa! * Cocoa is a must when it's cold outside. * I could drink cocoa every day! * Drink cocoa when you feel lonely! * Drink cocoa when you're happy! * Don't forget to add the marshmallows! * Drink cocoa after a hard day's work! * Try drinking cocoa when you're feeling down! * I wish there was an ocean of hot cocoa! 1vs1 Race * You're no match against my cocoa cup! * I will win before my cocoa cools! * How about a cup of cocoa before we start? * Loser buys the winner hot cocoa! Tired * Need... cocoa... Lobby Daily Gift *A gift as great as cocoa! Tap * Perfect day for a cup of cocoa. * How about a cup of cocoa? * I feel as warm as cocoa! * Words as sweet as cocoa! * I want some cocoa with marshmallows! * I'd like to wind down by taking a dip in hot cocoa! * Is there a way to make cocoa sweeter? * I like cocoa better than ink. Gift *A-and it goes right into my cocoa! (Given Solid Brown Sugar Crystal) *Thanks for the gift! (Neutral) *Hey, it’s not cocoa! (Given Bronze Ink) Knitaholic General * Knit when you feel lonely! * Try knitting when you're feeling down! * Knit when you're happy too! * Knit after a hard day's work! * Isn't this scarf pretty? * Knitting and cocoa are my favorite things ever! * Knitting or cocoa? Cocoa or knitting? 1vs1 Race * Tired * Need more yarn... Relationship Chart * Carol Cookie: I wish she'd sing me to sleep every day! * Mint Choco Cookie: Mint Choco Cookie's music is sweeter than cocoa... * Cherry Blossom Cookie: Hope she doesn't drink too much tea! Updates * August 30, 2017 ** The unlock goal, reaching Escape Level 7, has been removed. * April 28, 2018 ** An unlock goal, reaching Stage 2-5 in Breakout Episode 1, has been added. * July 29, 2019 ** Unlock requirement, reaching Breakout Episode 1 Stage 2-5, has been retired. ** Combi bonus boosted from +200 points for Marshmallow Jellies to +240. * December 19, 2019 ** Magic Candy added. ** Combi bonus boosted from +240 points for Marshmallow Jellies to +22000. ** Energy increased. ** Now passively transforms Basic Jellies into Marshmallow Jellies. ** Skill duration is extended when collecting a Potion. ** Increased points for Marshmallow Jellies. Trivia * Her skill is not activated when Furball Pup revives her with its Potion, likely because it is just a part of the revive animation and not actually considered a Potion. * She makes sure not to spill her cup of cocoa even while double jumping. She just jumps again in the air without flipping around. * Without her Knitaholic costume equipped, Cocoa Cookie only has a single standard line that doesn't mention cocoa in it, and this line still pertains to putting marshmallows into cocoa. * Cocoa Cookie appears to be fond of music, as she has multiple musical Cookies on her relationship chart. * Cocoa Cookie's clothing appears to be similar to those of Russian origin. * Cocoa Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "A cake? Thanks!"